1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) connector assembly, and an assisting apparatus for unplugging an RJ-45 connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) connectors are widely used in network communication. However, unplugging an RJ-45 connector manually from a connector of an electronic device can be difficult and inconvenient because of limited or cramped operation space.